Talk:Prepared Shot
I don't know WHY a ranger would need energy management, but this is kickass otherwise. --Silk Weaker 07:26, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :If you take 4 or so spammable 10E bow attacks it can drain you no matter how much expertise you have, i'd like to try this — Skuld 09:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Which is true, but none of the 10es are that good. I can see Marauder's Shot, which, alone, would not drain your energy, and Savage Shot, which I already spam, and Melandru's Shot, which is an elite. I don't know if there are any new neat ones, but the old penetration and point blank shots are pretty weak damage wise... --Silk Weaker 14:27, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Dual Shot, Savage Shot, Marauder's Shot at least — Skuld 14:30, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm currently running Forked Arrow, Marauder's Shot, Arcing Shot and this. You lose interrupts but have good consistent damage with no energy problems. Sometimes you have to go out of sequence to get an extra Prepared Shot in while in a protracted battle, though. --Wil 17:58, 16 November 2006 (CST) Could be good for a bow assasin to along with say Apply Poison and Sharpen Daggers.NovaTalon 15:24, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Especailly as those new "bonus on critical" skills make Assassin/X more effective.193.61.111.50 07:50, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Does no one use pin down? Concussion shot? Or sundering-shot-spam with a flat bow? Even with 13exp, there's plenty of times where I run out of energy. You can also use savage shot more frequently after using a powerful attack skill for a quick spike. Also, at 16marks, this turns into 26+dmg and 10energy. C'mon now, this elite is pretty great =p P A R A S I T I C 00:04, 6 November 2006 (CST) This is indeed good stuff. Much more reliable than Melandru's Shot. However, I have fallen completely and utterly in love with Burning Arrow. :P Arshay Duskbrow 02:25, 6 November 2006 (CST) :Very good stuff indeed, you might even consider it overpowered if compared to Melandru's Shot: both theorically yield a 5 energy net, but Melandru's Shot has 7 seconds recharge against 6 from Prepared; Melandru's Shot deals 11 more damage than Prepared Shot at 16 marksmanship; Prepared Shot's conditions are far easier to be met because you assure your condition while Melandru's Shot depends on what foe you are shooting at. All said, I, too prefer Burning Arrow =P +31 and 90 damage over 5 seconds from Burning. It feels so good to have both on your skill bar until you leave the area. Ericdanie 06:42, 10 November 2006 (CST) ::Gain is actually less if you factor in expertise. Obvious, but very excellent for mitigating the cost of Concussion Shot. Arshay Duskbrow 23:16, 9 January 2007 (CST) This also allows for a ranger to skimp on Expertise if they want to invest into a secondary attribute (for a conjure, brutal weapon, or WS preperation) Interesting in that this skill is almost useless for secondary rangers. 12 Marks only gives you 7 energy, and it costs 5. But for rangers with high Marks/Expertise, you could theoretically get 5+ energy back every 6 seconds. Given how many rangers skills seem to not be for rangers, it's nice to see. :) Mbourgon 17:47, 8 February 2007 (CST) Oh Man this is Leet for needlers. --Babboelvis 14:08, 5 March 2007 (CST) I love this skill. 16 marks 14 expertise savage-prepared-penetrating-sundering-rtw-fw-fenzy/flail-cancel/dodge. Vamp Flatbow. Kills casters half a map away in about 6-9 seconds, in FA (kurzick side) and slaughters npcs thanks to its superior range. Phool 04:09, 8 March 2007 (CST) Notes The notes section is incorrect. I tested this for a while in AB and w/ a guildie in a scrim and if the arrow doesn't hit i dont gain any energy. Would someone mind changing it? I'm not really sure if im allowed to do it.Cheese Slaya 01:07, 16 February 2007 (CST) :You are allowed, but I changed it, because you're correct. No energy unless you hit. Incidentally, I saw you in Aspenwood using Prepared at the same time I was. :P Arshay Duskbrow 06:26, 16 February 2007 (CST) Could anyone double check and see if the information I added into the notes about Disrupting Acuracy was put in correctly? --Third 14:29, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Ironwing? Is that an Ironwing bow in the picture? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA. ]] 14:36, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Maybe, but the bow appears thinner than an ironwing bow, imo. --8765 14:39, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Correct me if i am wrong, but aren't they completely flat and curved on the ends?--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 18:54, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Seems to me that this looks more like a Shadow Bow like a Elswyth's Longbow or Elswyth's Recurve Bow IMO. --Third 14:31, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Bladed Recurve Bow i think, look closley.--Diddy Bow 12:42, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Icon Is it just me, or is the skill icon extremely similar (in general shape) to Marauder's Shot?--[[User:Kurzspear|[[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]]]] 18:43, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Stance yes btw you will want to turn on raw signature. -- Xeon 18:44, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Omfg ty for the advice --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear'']] 18:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Is it a guy or a girl? Is it a guy or girl in the picture/icon? :girl as far as i can tellEronth 21:00, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Like the trivia says, it's probably acolyte jin, and acolyte jin has short hair, so chances are it's a girl. --[[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]] 11:52, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::you can't see the chest? Also, i found this to be very effective on a hero equipped with read the wind and a few interrupts including concussion shot. poor ruby djinn suffered 6 interrupts in a row, died before it could cast a spell. 2 were from me, 4 from margrid--Darksyde Never Again 22:54, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Wow This elite is soooo much easier to capture now.... Dean Harper 00:15, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :With the introduction of the "Journey to the North" buff and the lvl 10 req for going to GWEN now, it's probably the easiest elite for a lowbie Ranger to cap.Valkor the Confused 23:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Last Revision I think they are pretty close. -- Sk8 (T/ 17:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :No no, it's a generic female ranger, just like all the EotN Norn skills with a generic female warrior. ;) --68.187.147.210 22:53, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::Elite Sunspear armor? Lost-Blue 23:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::It is Jin, and the eotn skills are Jora.